Class Act
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Another typical Monday morning of highschool with thoughts of last Friday's detention playing on a certain someone's mind. [YxB, InnuendoLime]


Purely random, no plot whatsoever, mere innuendo goodness and maybe more.

**Disclaimer:** _Neecheevo._ Or, in English, Nothing.

**-Class act-**

The bell rang; the five minute warning of lockers slamming, sneakers running and rushing, shoes and heels clacking, wild pushing, shoving and scrambling. _Another typical Monday morning._

He had walked no hurry and still made it on time. Seats were flooding, bodies slumping in fatigue but he simply walked to his place in the back corner. Voices died, idle chatter fading, the tardiest of students in the halls scampering, echoing steps and he waited for one in particular to stride through the door, exuding cockiness as his presence barely beating the ringing, immediately ensuing.

Monday's were never different, but this one was. No boasting smile that mocked the teacher as he would slowly step past his desk. That individual seemed to be absent, his desk exactly two seats away from the other in the corner against the wall was empty.

But that didn't stifle a smirk from appearing on the pair of lips, curiously awaiting an explanation later on from the late teenager. Just looking at the desk was enough to curve a grin, reminiscing a memory of that specific spot.

_Detention was never fun, never._ Unless you made it amusing; nor was completing mathematical problems a high ranker in the nostalgia chart. But when you add a boyfriend and a lover subtract the supervision the equation equals an answer to be very simple and logical.

A sly connection between eyes, sultry glances, lusty winks, licking lips teasingly, flushed cheeks; it took only a minute before articles and books were tossed aside and groping commenced.

Giggles and muffled groans sounded, heaving breathing, roaming hands audacious and grabbing, pulling at clothes, lifting, wanting so desperately to remove. Lips meshed hungrily, tongues darted predatorily, taking in the taste, drinking in the sin, parting only for air for a second before pressing roughly to more skin. Necks devoured, biting, sucking, they engaged in a full out make out session on the schools property.

The adrenaline, the thrill, the chance of being caught was overwhelming, encouraging, daring them to continue. So they did, exchanging kisses anxiously, one after another, more and more. Cold hands ran the soft tips up chests, under clothes and up inner thighs, rubbing, teasing, arousing.

They each did their share, nimble fingers running through the thick red locks, gazing into the clouded aqua orbs of bliss. The boy found himself pinned down, the lilac locks grazing his cheek as the pair of lips trailed wet paths down his neck, marking the ivory flesh with cherry red hickeys and teeth imprints, later on maybe bruises as well.

But even down underneath the weight superior to his own, through his hoarse breaths he did as much pleasing, initiating more kissing, tugging on the bottom lip that smirked at him as his hands began a course so devilishly lower. All he could hear was a moan before it drowned in his mouth in a kiss so passionate, when broke it left them panting, heads spinning in longing for more but time was against them, ever so cruelly.

The risk grew even later when the hollow footsteps down the hall approached, closer and closer.

''Nice to see you Ivanov. A bit tardy aren't you this morn?''

Yuuri gave him a smug grin despite the fact that his teacher was indeed correct but he shrugged and headed towards the back of the classroom to his place.

''Rough night sleep.'' He casually responded once at his desk, a yawn to demonstrate his reply even if his eyes diverted in a sneaky side glance to a pair of knowing ones inspecting him.

He received a nod from the front of class and before the lesson began, with a quick turn of his head he sent a taunting kiss in the direction of his glance while a hand wandered over the polished surface. It seemed he had the same thought in mind as their day began.

**-Ende-**

I was bored and wrote this in French class the other day. What do you think? I told you there was no point whatsoever. Review!


End file.
